Fantasies
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: This is a CArmilla/Laura oneshot. It doesn't have any set plot, it's just supposed to be a bit of smut for people to read. I hope you like it and review it because I Like reviews :) thanks for reading guys xx


Carmilla - fantasies

Laura and Carmilla had been a couple for just under a year and spent less than a few hours a day not in the same room (which drove both girls crazy). They both found it easy to be honest with each other (i.e Laura being jealous on occasion, or Carmilla and people from her past wanting to eat Laura... you know, the usual girlfriend stuff).

Carmilla doesn't sleep (obviously) and when she doesn't go out for a walk or for a bite to eat, she lays on her bed and reads while listening to her brunette girlfriend's shallow breathing. On occasion, Carmilla's heightened sense of smell gets the better of her, and she can smell Laura; not her body odour or general smell, but the wet smell; something Carmilla enjoys smelling.

When asked a question by Carmilla, Laura knows that she cannot lie to her vampire thus just tells the truth. However, for weeks after that night, Laura refused to answer Carmilla's question of "What were you dreaming of?". Carmilla didn't know if it was because her cupcake was embarrased or she just didn't want to share, but whatever the reason; Carmilla was going to find out. And she was going to blackmail her way into receiving the answer.

After a long, mind numbing day of studying; Laura headed to her room hoping that Carmilla would be there to relieve some tension.

She was right, Carmilla was there, but she didn't get a chance to see her vampire before someone appeared behind her and tied a blindfold over her eyes.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Laura screamed, her arms flying in all directions, trying and failing to hit the person behind her.

"Sshh cupcake," Carmilla whispered into Laura's ear, "I thought we could have some fun." She lightly bit Laura's neck to punctuate her sentence.

Laura had grown fond of Carmilla's biting, and found her girlfriend impossibly sexier when she had her fangs on show.

"Can I know what's going on, babe?"

"Soon, now sit on your beloved chair."

"I would if I could see." Laura deadpanned, Carmilla laughed at her girlfriends confusion. She directed Laura to the chair.

"Now can I know what's going on?"

"I'll give you hints, okay?" Laura nodded, "Okay, well, to sum it up; I want answers" Carmilla starts unbuttoning Laura's top as she speaks. "A few weeks ago you had a dream, a pretty good one from your body's reactions."

"I have a lot of good dreams, I can't say I know which you're talking about."

"This one involved you gettnig extremely wet in your sleep. If you tell me now, then maybe I can make a dream come true for you."

Carmilla, having now removed both her own top and Laura's, started on the brunettes shorts; they were pretty easy to remove once Laura realised that she had to stand up slightly for them to be removed.

"I don't know what you're talking about babe." Laura huffed

"I think you do, because I think you told Danny about it while I was showering the other day."

"You listened to our conversation?!"

"I forgot my hairbrush so I was coming out to get it; that's not the point. If you can tell her then why not me? You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because you already know! Now unblind me please."

"What do I know?" Carmilla enquired

"That I want you to fuck me on your bed with a strap on and not stop until I can't use my legs properly!" Laura yelled in frustration.

"AHA!"

"Dang it! You didn't know." Laura groaned.

"Was that so difficult?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Because we know too much about each other; we need secrecy."

"So, not telling me a fantasy is a good thing? I can't help fulfill them if I don't know that you want them..."

"Good point, can I take the blind fold off now?"

"I was never stopping you." Carmilla laughed, "However, this evening will be more fun for you if you keep it on just a little while longer." She suggested.

Carmilla didn't give Laura a chance to respond; she just picked her up bridal style and moved to a bed (which bed, she didn't know nor did she care).

She kissed the brunette (who was now beneath her) gently, but it quickly turned into a makeout session.

Carmilla moved herself slightly and Laura felt something stick into her leg.

"Babe, get your phone out your pocket." Laura groaned

"It's over there." she waved her arm in the general direction of her phone

"Then what is sticking in my leg?"

"I have a confession to make; I did hear your conversation with Danny and I thought about it and it sounded fun and I went out last week and bought the necessary equipment and here we are."

"I don't know where we are! I can't see!" Laura joked.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Mmmhm, just start slow."

"Of course babe."

Carmilla stood up long enough to remove her jeans and Laura's panties. She positioned herself and the strap on before slowly penetrating her writhing girlfriend.

Laura groaned so Carmilla stopped; she let the brunette get used to the sensation of being stretched by something so much bigger than she was used to.

After about a minute, Carmilla received a nod off Laura, signalling that she was okay to continue. She grasped the hand of Laura, silently letting her know that she will stop if Laura isn't comfortable. Then she slowly began to penetrate further into Laura while the brunette adjusted to the feeling.

The adjustion period soon faded and Carmilla began thrusting harder and faster into Laura.

Moans and grunts filled the room as both girls felt the pleasure of a fantasy come true. Laura could feel Carmilla's fangs as the vampire nipped the brunette's neck, Carmilla knew that Laura had a sensitive spot for the fangs so, with the removed sense of sight, her sense of touch and feeling strengthened, causing Laura to reach her first orgasm with a loud groan.

She thought that Carmilla would stop after that. But, thank god, she didn't stop. She thrusted faster and faster (something Laura thought impossible) and the dildo was putting a nice amount of pressure onto her G spot. It didn't take long before Laura reached her second orgasm, and...

"OHMYGOD!" Laura screamed as she hit her third orgasm quite quickly after the second.

She loosened her grip on Carmilla's hand and clung to the bedding beneath her as Carmilla began to slow down to a stop.

"Don't get out yet." Laura stated,

"But it'll hurt cupcake."

"I don't mind. I like having you inside me like this." She replied honestly.

Carmilla smiled and gently kissed Laura before pulling herself out of her.

Laura let out a slight groan from the pain she felt however the pain subsided when she felt Carmilla's lips gently kissing the pain away on her vagina. She knew Carmilla was doing it in a soothing way and not sexually and she appreciated that because, honestly, Laura was out of breath.

"You can remove the blindfold now."

"I can't move."

"Not even your arms?" Laura shook her head as a negative. Laura laughed and slowly reached behind the brunettes head and undid the knot before resting her arm around Laura's shoulders and stroking the brunettes hair as Laura regained her energy.

"Thank you." Carmilla said, quite quietly.

"What for?" Laura replied, not bothering to open her eyes.

"You trusted me to do this, even before you knew what was going on."

"Of course I trust you, I have no reason not to...But you didn't fully fulfill my fantasy babe." Laura laughed.

"How didn't I fulfill it properly?" Carmilla asked, really confused.

"I wanted you to fuck me on your bed, this is mine. But other than that, you hit the spot." Laura laughed at her little joke before settling herself further into Carmilla's body and kissed the vampires cheek.

It wasn't long before Carmilla could hear the light breathing; signalling that Laura had fallen asleep.

She kinda hoped that Laura had more of these hidden fantasies; she reached behind her and grabbed the iPad and began browsing 'Ann Summers' and 'Victoria's secret' for more pieces of equipment or sexy outfits that may help her out.

 **A/N So I gained inspiration from a conversation I had earlier with a friend and decided to turn it into a one shot. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any Ideas for me then feel free to let me know.**

 **Peace xx**


End file.
